


Praises and faint damns

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's Out-Basket [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, Long-distance relationships, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: A proper person does not write a "thank you" note in response to a "bread and butter" note, which is itself a sort of thank you note. Otherwise the exchange would continue, politely, without end and without substance.  On the other hand, the occasion of receiving both one expected note and not receiving another, even more expected, note may prompt even the most proper of persons to continue the exchange -- with a bit of substance.





	Praises and faint damns

My dear son,

The estimated date of arrival, closing your trip to Ylla has come and gone. The Ambassador to Ylla has confirmed, via tight-beam relay to the Emperor's Diplomatic Corps, that Barrayar's Military Attache has reported for duty.

I'm certain you have certain unusual demands on your time as you begin your new assignment. The startup costs in hours and effort are no doubt high.

I request only that you convey my appreciation to Tej for the note she sent from Ylla JumpPoint station just before the pair of you shuttled planetside. I'm sorry she was so ill. Had you mentioned her sensitivity to me, I would have helped her, or you, obtain medications more effective than are available over-the-counter. That she overcame her obvious distress to beam me news about your safe progress, that far, confirms my impressions of your young lady as a quite suitable person for the duties and responsibilities she has so suddenly acquired. She responds, and takes responsibility, as circumstances, etiquette, and regard for her family -- old and new -- require. I believe she would rise to such occasions from her deathbed itself, should such an odd occasion develop. She does you and the name of Vorpatril much credit.

You are blessed beyond all merit by your new wife and, as ever by

Your loving mother,


End file.
